Road to Nowhere
by brookyss36
Summary: Sequel to The Infinite Tunnel. Grindelwald is in custody and everyone is left to pick up the pieces and deal with the aftermath of the battle. It's not going to be easy; even though Grindelwald is behind bars, he still has tons of devoted followers intent on breaking him out of MACUSA's prison. Trial day is finally here, and this is where the story continues.
1. The Aftermath, The Beginning

**Hey, everyone! I just want to say thank you to all of you that read the prequel to this story: The Infinite Tunnel. I'm super excited to be started on this sequel and I hope you all enjoy it! :)**

* * *

It had been just under one month since Gellert Grindelwald had nearly overthrown America's magic government: MACUSA. If it hadn't been for the bravery of a few individuals, he might have succeeded too. His plan was simple, persuade Credence, a young boy who also happened to be an extremely powerful obscurus, to join his cause and wreak havoc on the world. He worked hard to gain his trust, but was thwarted by Newt Scamander, Tina and Queenie Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski, and Albus Dumbledore. It wasn't long before a full on battle ensued.

And as with any battle, there are always casualties.

In this case Newt Scamander had been one of the primary victims. He had been captured and tortured severely by Grindelwald in an effort to find Credence's location. This led to The Great Battle at MACUSA, as wizards were now calling it, and that led to more casualties and deaths, on both sides. In the end, Grindelwald was defeated and taken into custody by MACUSA, with a trial looming in the not too distant future.

Now, everyone is left to pick up the pieces and deal with the aftermath of the battle. There is physical and emotional trauma; pain that still lingers. It's not going to be easy; even though Grindelwald is behind bars, he still has tons of devoted followers intent on breaking him out of MACUSA's prison. Trial day is finally here, and this is where the story continues.

* * *

Newt Scamander shot up in bed, hair drenched with sweat and clinging to his forehead as he let out deep, shaky breaths. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pushed himself back, so he was leaning against the headboard. He felt an immense pressure inside and an aching all over and it was all too familiar; it felt like he was struggling just to breath. His hands shot to his face as he held them there, fighting the tears that threatened to fall and the breaths that continued to become deeper and increasingly ragged. He was having a panic attack.

The worst part was that this was nothing unusual.

Ever since his time in captivity after being tortured by Grindelwald, he had had nightmares, which always led to waking up to panic attacks. It had been a month and, even though his physical wounds were mostly healed, the emotional wounds were still fresh. He didn't know how long they would take to heal, but as his breathing started to slow, he wished the process would speed up a bit.

He glanced at the empty space next to him as his hands slid from his face. He looked at the dark blue sky through the window; it was already early morning. Then Tina walked into the room, a tray full of breakfast food in hand.

He looked at her as she entered and felt a calmness immediately wash over him as a smile tugged at his lips. She stood there for a moment, a crooked smile on her lips, but her eyes full of sadness; she knew that Newt had just woken up from a nightmare. Why would this morning be any different?

She walked towards the bed; she was still dressed in her nightgown.

"I raided the kitchen, thought you might want a big breakfast on this big day."

Newt's stomach dropped and his eyes fell on the bedspread as he suddenly remembered: today was Grindelwald's trial.

"Oh, right...I completely forgot." He looked at Tina as she sat next to him, placing the tray between them. "Or maybe I wanted to forget."

Tina smiled sadly, passing him a plate of pancakes and bacon.

"I know this is going to be hard, Newt. I wish to God that we could just stay in bed all day and eat pancakes," she squeezed his hand, "but it'll be over soon and then all of this with finally be behind us."

Newt nodded as he felt the tightness in his chest lessen slightly; Tina always knew the right things to say.

He squeezed her hand back before they both started digging into their breakfast.

Newt was usually on the quiet side, but Tina could tell he was being extra quiet. She didn't blame him at all, as she knew what the day was going to entail. Grindelwald's big trial was today and they were both witnesses in his crimes. Their memories would be shown as evidence, even if it was mainly a formality at this point, and she knew Grindelwald would be there himself. It had been one month since Newt had seen Grindelwald and she hoped this trial wouldn't push him over the edge; she hoped it would finally give him a sense of closure.

They finished their breakfast in comfortable silence before getting ready for the trial.

Newt stood before his mirror, straightening his bowtie with his wand. Tina was standing behind him, looking beautiful in a bright blue dress.

He turned and walked toward her and she reached out her hand.

"Are you ready?"

Newt nodded, smiling faintly, grabbing Tina's hand. They shared a look before they disapparated.

* * *

The circular courtroom was quiet as Newt and Tina walked through the doors. The outer section of the room was lined with seats which were all occupied by witches and wizards who were craning their necks to get a good look at Gellert Grindelwald. He was sitting calm as could be in the center of the room in a metal chair, arms and legs bound by magical chains.

Tina squeezed Newt's hand as they walked up the steps, sitting in two unoccupied seats next to Jacob and Queenie. They both smiled awkwardly at Newt, clearly unsure how to act. Tina smiled back, grabbing Queenie's hand in affection, but Newt couldn't take his eyes off of Grindelwald, who seemed to be staring back.

 _Those eyes..._

 _He was back in the tunnel. He could see his own bloodied body, he could see the blood on the dirty cobblestones. He was immobilized, helpless. No one could hear his screams and he started to doubt that anyone was coming for him. The pain came in sharp waves as Grindelwald struck his back again and again. He wasn't even sure if he was screaming anymore; his vision was so hazy, the tunnel was becoming so dark. And then..._

"Newt!" Tina whispered, panicked; she was shaking his shoulder.

Newt snapped his head around to look at her, suddenly aware that the trial had already begun, the crimes against Grindelwald had already been named off. Newt frantically looked around the room, trying to regain his composure as Tina kept side glancing at him with concern.

Madam Picquery was in the judge's seat, overlooking the room; at the moment she was staring intently at Grindelwald. Newt caught the end of what she was saying, "...we will now observe the memories of witnesses and victims of your accused crimes."

Dumbledore was seated next to her and Newt felt a jolt as he realized that he was staring at him with the same concerned look he was becoming all too familiar with, and sick of.

The lights suddenly dimmed and Grindelwald's seat was dragged across the floor to the other side of the room. In his place, arose a giant, majestic basin, silvery liquid swirling peacefully inside. But it was all a lie; Newt knew that all the Pensieve held was pain and suffering. Dumbledore walked down the steps and stood next to the basin, his eyes flitting towards Newt periodically.

"The first witness is Credence Barebones."

Then he swirled his wand around and the silvery liquid rose towards the ceiling like a liquid rope. Once it reached the ceiling, it spread around the courtroom, covering the walls and then the floors as it transformed them into a new space; into Credence's memory.

It showed Grindelwald talking to Credence in the alleyway, taking him to MACUSA, trying to earn his trust, become like a father he never had. Then it showed him being beaten by his mother. Newt felt his hands ball into fists. It changed into the destroyed building where Grindelwald learned that Credence was the obscurus. Then they were in the tunnel and Newt watched with unease as he and Tina were standing in front of Credence, trying to also earn his trust.

Suddenly they were in Tina's apartment, she was sending for Dumbledore, then Dumbledore arrived and they were back at the tunnels. Credence was standing at the barrier, watching Grindelwald torturing Newt. Newt closed his eyes as he heard his own screams, fully aware that this was only the beginning. He kept his eyes closed as Credence changed into the obscurus and roared around the room.

He lazily opened his eyes as the memories floated along. Credence in Newt's cell at MACUSA. Credence changing and chasing after Tina. Credence standing at the foot of Newt's hospital bed.

Then it was over; but Newt knew it was only the beginning.

The room changed back into itself and Newt couldn't help but look over at Grindelwald; he was smiling and Newt swallowed hard. He switched his gaze to Dumbledore who was speaking again, wand swirling the contents of the Pensieve.

"The next witness: Newt Scamander."


	2. The Uprising

**Hey, guys! So sorry for taking ages to get this chapter up. But here it is! I'll try to be a bit quicker on the next one, but for now, enjoy!**

* * *

And so it began.

As soon as Dumbledore said Newt's name, he felt an icy chill sweep over his body. And he knew, as the entire room of people were ready to watch his memories, that this would be one of the most difficult things he would have to endure.

But that wasn't even the worst part, really, everyone watching his tormented memories. No, the worst part would be the stares. The pitiful stares. And then when the whole story was in every wizarding newspaper around the world, he'd have to endure the stares everywhere he went. He could already hear the hushed whispers, the pointing fingers, gazes that said " _oh, that poor man_." And then there'd be the brave people that would try to talk to him about it, ask him questions.

 _"What was it like?"_

 _"How does it feel to have beaten Gellert Grindelwald?"_

 _"What really happened down there?"_

Even though he was a victim, he didn't want constant reminders about it.

But, it was his life now whether he liked it or not. He just hoped that he could get through the trial and over time people would start to forget about Newt Scamander and The Great Battle of MACUSA.

Just as that final thought flitted through Newt's brain, the room began to transform.

And it was like he was back there, in the tunnels.

It was so strange watching himself running through the tunnels with Tina and Credence, then alone trying to fight against Grindelwald. He felt like he was frozen in time as he watched himself lying on the ground, his wand flying into Grindelwald's hand. He could see that Grindelwald was speaking, but he couldn't hear anything. All he could hear was a great roaring in his ears as he watched the first cruciatis curse striking him.

He screamed.

That he could hear.

And it went on and on.

He felt Tina grip his hand but he didn't squeeze it back.

Newt was suspended on his feet now, getting beaten by Grindelwald.

He felt heat rise to his face when he heard his pathetic whimpers of pain.

The whipping came next and that was the part that Newt dreaded the most.

He jumped in his chair when he heard the first strike. Then he started screaming and he felt like screaming along too.

The memories flashed forward; he was chained to the wall. Tina was there as he endured bolts of electricity. He could still remember the sensation of his shoulder popping out of socket.

It shifted again, now they were in Tina's apartment. A rush of anger ran through him as he watched Grindelwald choking Queenie. Then Newt was on the ground, bleeding all over their floor, Grindelwald viciously kicking him, breaking some of his ribs in the process. There were more words spoken, but he was only catching snippets.

He couldn't believe it, but there was still more.

At MACUSA, down in the cell. He'd almost forgotten about this, or tried to forget; he'd told Tina about everything else, but not about this.

He finally squeezed her hand back.

There was conversation between them and he tensed in his chair, knowing full well what was coming. He could already feel the pity coming from Tina; the aftermath of this was going to be unbearable.

Grindelwald flicked his wand and Newt heard the crack. He watched himself pull violently against his restraints. He put his head in his hands as he heard his horrible screams bouncing off the walls. Grindelwald flicked his wand again, healing Newt's arm.

He could feel Tina relax slightly next to him and he felt his heart drop.

Almost over. Almost over.

Another crack and another scream.

His eyes started swimming with tears, but he kept his head in his hands.

He felt a rush of anger as the scene changed again to the Battle.

He already had to endure this once, why did he have to endure it again?

It was all Grindelwald's fault.

All of it.

He looked up as the battle raged on. Then Tina was in the air, then falling, and he was in a blind rage. He felt the same grim satisfaction as before as he watched himself attacking Grindelwald, attacking him until he was squirming on the ground, screaming in pain. Enduring only a fraction of what he'd made Newt endure.

The scene changed for the last time and Newt was thankful for that because now they were in his hospital room. The atmosphere was sad, but it was calm and peaceful at least; Newt tried to soak that feeling in.

And, finally, the room changed back into itself and Newt, as he had expected, was in the spotlight; every single person was staring at him with pity. It was just too much. All of this pain and all of this sorrow. He was so tired of it.

Madame Picquery cleared her throat.

"Thank you, Albus."

Dumbledore nodded curtly, but he was staring at Newt, as he sat back down in his seat.

"Those two witness accounts are enough evidence and proof that we need to reach a verdict."

The room was silent as they all turned their gaze to Grindelwald, who was now sitting in the middle of the room again.

"Everyone who finds Grindelwald guilty, please raise their hand."

The room full of witches and wizards raised their hands solemnly but confidently and Newt couldn't help but feel himself swell with satisfaction. Even if he had to endure all of the pitying stares, at least he had the closure of knowing Grindelwald was behind bars.

"Very well, guards, please escort Grindelwald to his cell. The trial is over."

The room started buzzing as Grindelwald was hauled off, his eyes remaining fixed on Newt. One by one, people started leaving the room, but Newt felt like he was incapable of moving. Tina put a gentle hand on his shoulder, he looked at her and smiled with reassurance. She smiled back and kissed his cheek.

 _Everything is going to be fine._ Newt thought to himself, even though he couldn't help feeling a sense that he was wrong.

* * *

The group lingered awkwardly outside the courtroom door. None of them said anything to Newt mostly because he wasn't saying anything and they weren't sure what the right thing to say was. Newt bit his lip as he watched Dumbledore emerge from the courtroom, walking towards them; he had that familiar kind smile on his face.

He didn't ask Newt any questions and for that he was thankful; Newt broke the silence before he had a chance.

"What happens next?"

"He will be transported to Azkaban with myself present. He has been ordered to receive a Dementor's Kiss in two week's time."

Newt shuddered. Grindelwald deserved a Dementor's Kiss more than anyone, but it still gave him shivers.

He nodded his head and felt Dumbledore put a gentle hand on his shoulder; Newt looked up at him.

"It's all over now, Newt. Take time to heal, to put all of this behind you," His eyes glanced at Tina and twinkled, "and work on your future."

Newt smiled kindly at Dumbledore. He knew he meant well and was right, but he knew it wasn't going to be as easy as Dumbledore made it sound.

"Well, I'm afraid I must be off to oversea the transport. Please let me know if you need anything, any of you."

"Thanks." Newt murmured as the group shook Dumbledore's hand and said their goodbyes before he left.

* * *

The group made their way outside in an awkward silence and Newt savored the cool fall air as he stepped on the sidewalk. He absentmindedly observed his surroundings noticing the unusual amount of guards patrolling around the bustling city street. But then someone caught his eye and he felt a shiver make its way up his spine. He was an ordinary looking young man with messy brown hair wearing a white dress shirt and slacks, seemingly in a hurry because he was walking straight toward the MACUSA entrance where Newt, Tina, Queenie, and Jacob stood near.

Newt didn't know how, but he just knew something was wrong.

Suddenly the man pulled out a wand and Newt instinctively pulled out his own. The man hurled a curse at Newt but he easily deflected it. It only took a split second for the security guards to jump on the man, violently forcing him to the ground, restraining him.

Newt went cold as he watched the man struggling against the guards, his face red and contorted with fury, his handsome features distorted. He was yelling something over and over, but Newt wasn't able to understand him. He found himself walking closer to the man, entranced. Tina made a grab for his arm but Newt shrugged her off.

He stopped when he was close enough to understand him.

"Enemies of Grindelwald are enemies of ours!"

The guards started dragging the man past Newt in MACUSA and Newt saw him up close. He was young, low 20s, but he had a sinister scar from his right eye brow down to the right side of his jawline. A knife slash.

He snarled at Newt as the two locked eyes.

"Beware, Scamandar!"

A little further on he yelled out.

"The Uprising has begun!"

His words faded as he was dragged through the doors. Newt stood in shocked silence on the sidewalk.

He just couldn't catch a break.


End file.
